Confesiones en el Gran Comedor
by Riku Lupin
Summary: un oneshot! es decir... un capítulo! es un HarryDraco y espero que os guste! Draco y Harry creen odiarse pero una discusión delante de todo el colegio puede cambiar sus vidas... Realmente no parece un fic mío... RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS!
1. Confesiones en el Gran Comedor

Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otra historia… (si, ya se que tengo historias por terminar y todo eso… pero no puedo evitar que mi imaginación vaya creando nuevas historias, y aún menos puedo evitar las ganas de escribirlas… XD)

Es un one-shot, es decir que es solo de un capítulo… (me ahorro los remordimientos al ver que no actualizo lo suficientemente rápido… ) Y para variar es un Harry/Draco (que me ha dado con esta pareja? Pues que son perfectos!).

Como todas mis historias es romántica, sencilla y, la verdad, no muy original, pero como adoro este tipo de historias no puedo evitar escribirlas! Aunque esta vez se podría considerar que hay un poco de "angust"… aunque no creo realmente que sea eso… "drama"… tampoco. Simplemente hay un momentín de desesperación XP!

Y algo nuevo en mis historias! Un intento más bien dicho… ¿Qué de qué hablo? Lee la historia para saberlo! XD Pero he de decir que algunas personas que siguen otras historias mías estarán contentas de mis progresos… muajajaja!

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**, es decir que hay relaciones chico-chico. Así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias ya te estás largando! (porque estás avisado y además lo he remarcado en negrita!).

También decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling, que como sabe que no ganamos ni un centavo haciendo todas estas historias (solo es para desahogar nuestras mentes retorcidas) no nos denunciará a ningún autor de fanfics (a demás, tendría un buen problema para encontrar a todos los autores… somos muchísimos!).

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla (en un momento de inspiración la empecé…) y que disfrutéis leyéndola!

Suerte y besos a todo el mundo!

Ahora a leer! XD

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**_-- CONFESIONES EN EL GRAN COMEDOR --_**

Dirigiéndose con paso lento y tranquilo, un chico no muy alto de unos dieciséis años, de cabellos revueltos y azabaches, piel morena, ojos verdes esmeralda ocultos bajo los cristales de sus desgastadas y negras gafas, famoso por su poder y dominio de la magia, por su destreza como buscador y sobretodo por su lucha contra Voldemort, andaba solo por los pasillos sin la compañía de sus dos inseparables amigos.

Harry Potter, un chico que levantaba miradas por donde pasaba, tanto por su aspecto como por su inocente personalidad, iba muy pensativo en dirección al Gran Comedor para poder tomar su desayuno antes de ir a clases…

El año no estaba siendo tan fácil como el héroe del mundo mágico había creído… No es que hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal referente al asunto "Voldemort y su guerra", seguía teniendo visiones de él (le dolía horrores la cicatriz cada vez que las tenía), los mortifagos atacaban a pequeños pueblos muggles y a magos sangre-sucia, entrenaba con Snape cada noche para poder enfrentarlo… Todo el verano había sido lo mismo. Sus tíos habían sido asesinados así que ahora Hogwarts era completamente su hogar, su único hogar…

El problema era que había pensado que después de los TIMOS en quinto, el sexto curso sería más fácil, o por lo menos más calmado que las últimas semana del curso pasado… pero era peor. Estaban de trabajos hasta las orejas y eso que solamente estaban a principios de curso… no se quería imaginar como sería en época de exámenes… Y, evidentemente, mamá Hermione había entrado en acción.

Harry pensó que, como había empezado a salir con Vícktor, se calmaría un poco… pero nada de eso! Era peor aún! (su novio era perfecto para ella, se pasaba tantas horas en la biblioteca haciéndole compañía a la chica…) Era capaz de compaginar sus citas con su chico, su trabajo como prefecta, hacer los deberes y montar un horario para Ron y para él a la vez. Los controlaba, los corregía… los "ayudaba" (según ella) a mejorar sus pobres calificaciones. Pero Ron lo tenía peor, al ser prefecto y ahora guardián y capitán del equipo de Quidditch no tenía casi tiempo para nada… y tener a una Hermione Granger todo el día detrás repitiéndote que es tu obligación como prefecto sacar buenas notas y dar ejemplo a los más pequeños es exasperante…

El gryffindor era capaz de estrangularla si repetía una sola vez la palabra "responsabilidad" o "deberes" delante suyo…

Por otra parte también estaba el "asunto", que era como Ron había bautizado el "problema" de Harry… porque según él aún no se creía capaz de poder decirlo.

Ron a veces podía resultar de lo más insensible e irascible, era de un carácter explosivo y no comprensivo como el de Hermione, así que a Harry le había costado lo suyo atreverse a contarle a sus dos amigos su… su problema (por decirlo de algún modo). Porque solamente a él, que deseaba por encima de todo encontrar a alguien que le quisiese por lo que era, no por quien era, una persona que estuviera a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarlo, una persona que él protegería de todo peligro… solo a él, a Harry James Potter, se le podía haber ocurrido irse a enamorar justamente de ese…

Pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Era un caso perdido y no había vuelta atrás, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo y no tenía ánimos ni para intentarlo. Sus amigos lo habían aceptado y eso ya era más de lo que esperaba. Su única función en el mundo era matar a Voldemort, luego ya podría desaparecer para siempre e intentar olvidar a su "amor"…

Pero como olvidarlo? Él era perfecto… tenía todo lo que él no. Confianza, seguridad, arrogancia, descaro,… No era ni tierno ni sentimental, o por lo menos era lo que aparentaba. Porque, aunque no tuviera pruebas de ello, estaba seguro de que realmente él no era así… no por lo menos con la gente con la que confiaba.

Y si, era un "él" y no un "ella". El chico-que-vivió se había enamorado de un chico… y no de uno cualquiera.

La verdad es que ese había sido el primer paso a la hora de contarles a sus amigos de quien estaba realmente enamorado (a mitades de ese verano), porque ellos aún pensaban que lo estaba de Cho Chang. La verdad es que la chica le caía bien, era una buena amiga, pero nada más. Ni ella estaba enamorada él, ni él de ella. Había sido un simple capricho de adolescentes, pero aunque nunca llegara a besarla sabía que tampoco nunca la olvidaría, de algún modo u otro (NA: ese beso con Cho… para mi y para mi fic no existe! Ok?).

Como iba diciendo, Harry les contó a sus amigos que era… gay. Y para su sorpresa, se lo tomaron muy bien. Simplemente le miraron como diciendo:"y? que más? Eso era aquello tan importante?". Al preguntarles extrañado el por qué no se ponían a gritar ni a decirle que les daba asco o… decían simplemente algo, Hermione le contó que en el mundo mágico las parejas del mismo sexo estaban bien vistas, es más, que la mayoría lo prefería… Harry se quedó anonadado con la noticia, aunque luego, más adelante, se fue fijando en las parejas que había en Hogwarts y tuvo que darles la razón. Snape tenía todo el derecho a decirle que no sabía absolutamente nada de las tradiciones y costumbres de su mundo…

Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Ron le contó que, sinceramente, él también prefería antes a los chicos que a las chicas… Así que tenía un compañero de gustos? "Perfecto!" pensó.

Aunque cuando supieron de quien estaba enamorado la cosa cambió bastante… sobretodo por parte del pelirrojo...

Dumbledore le insistía constantemente que tenía que estar preparado para lo que se le avecinaba… que Voldemort, la próxima vez que se lo encontrara cara a cara, iría dispuesto a matarlo (cuando había ido con otra intención?), sin contemplaciones ni perdones. El director decía que estaba ansioso por conseguir la victoria y, ahora que ya tenía a muchísimos mortifagos en su poder y controlaba casi todo el Ministerio, lo único que se lo impedía era él, las esperanzas de los magos que aún confiaban en que un joven de dieciséis años venciera al mayor mago oscuro de la historia como había hecho a la corta edad de un año.

Por eso, bajo la supervisión de Snape, entrenaba cada noche para la "batalla final". Al principio eran un desastre y no avanzaba nada. El odio y el resentimiento que sentía hacia su profesor de pociones le impedían concentrarse durante las horas de "práctica" y no avanzaba nada de nada… Hasta que, por fin, lo comprendió. La muerte de Sirius, su padrino, no había sido culpa del grasoso de Snape, sino pura y complemente suya, por hacer exactamente lo que hacía en esos momentos. No confiar en la gente que le estaban intentando enseñar algo, que le estaban ayudado a sobrevivir. De una forma un poco retorcida y complicada tal vez, pero lo hacían.

Así que entre el profesor y él nació una nueva confianza y hasta se podría llamar… ¿amistad? Y Harry la disfrutaba, estaba feliz por ello. Pero a la vez eso lo atormentaba. Alguien nuevo había entrado en su "vida". Ahora Severus Snape estaba en el grupo de personas "importantes" para Harry, y eso solo significaba una cosa para el nuevo, peligro de muerte (y, reconozcámoslo, Snape tenía muchos números de acabar muerto por culpa de esa guerra… era espía).

Justo en el momento en que pensaba en como protegerlo y evitar su muerte, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Hermione y su novio, Vícktor, aparecieron de no se sabe donde (NA: debían estar en alguna aula en desuso haciendo ya saben que… muajaja!).

.- Ei Harry! En que piensas? – le preguntó directamente Hermione

.- Hola Hermione, hola Vícktor. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y tu? – preguntó sarcástico. Al cabo de una corta pausa y unos cinco escalones más abajo Harry le respondió a su amiga, que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. – En Snape.

.- Vaya Potter! Creía que el que te gustaba era otro… - le dijo Krum mirándole socarronamente…

.- No digas tonterías! – contestó Harry ruborizándose y bajando el último escalón. Podía oír los resoplidos de Hermione que intentaba no reírse en alto mientras andaba detrás de él. – Pensaba en lo que me comentó anoche…

.- Algo de Voldemort? Pasó algo malo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada. No le gustaba nada esa guerra, quería que acabara pronto, pero eso solo significaría que su amigo se tendría que enfrentar a ese… "ser" y conseguir matarlo. Y eso aún le gustaba menos.

.- No no, respecto a eso todo sigue igual. Es que me contó que Remus y él lo volverían a intentar. Solo estaba contento por ellos… - mintió Harry. Bueno, Snape y Remus si que habían vuelto (después de que le contaran que habían salido durante un tiempo… aún no estaba recuperado del shock inicial que tuvo), pero no pensaba justamente en eso.

.- Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrar tu alegría por ellos, Potter.- intervino el slytherin (NA: ah! Si! En este fic Vícktor ha ido a parar a la casa de las serpientes…) – parecías más bien un muerto que un payaso. - Y después de eso aceleró un poco sus pasos y se colocó justo al lado del gryffindor mientras este giraba una de las muchas esquinas de Hogwarts.

.- Si, ya… - y Harry no dijo más.

Hermione miró significativamente a su novio mientras le cogía cariñosamente de la mano. Realmente estaban preocupados por él, pero ya no sabían que hacer.

Vícktor, aunque fue a para a slytherin, al mantener una relación con Hermione había podido acercarse sin salir escaldado al resto del trío de oro, como decía Malfoy. Y se había ganado su confianza y amistad. Hasta sabía el "secreto" de Potter!

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió bastante cuando él mismo se lo contó, pero al cabo de un tiempo y al poder observar detenidamente el comportamiento de ambos, estaba seguro de que el otro correspondía al gryffindor, aunque este siguiera en su tonta tozudez de que no era así.

La rivalidad slytherin-gryffindor se había ido completamente al garete… aunque aparentemente no, claro.

Harry iba a doblar la antepenúltima esquina antes de llegar al Gran Comedor mientras seguía pensando en Snape y sus entrenamientos, cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe justo delante de él, consiguiendo (evidentemente) que se diera un buen golpe con ella y que terminara en el suelo, ganándose otro fuerte golpe.

Hermione y Vícktor, que iban a su lado, extrañamente se libraron de ello.

La escena le habría parecido realmente graciosa y se hubiera reído con ganas si no fuera porque le dolía horrores la cara y el culo…

De pronto una cabeza apareció en el marco de la puerta, que miraba preocupado que habría podido causar ese fuerte sonido. La cabeza del culpable. Y Harry conocía muy bien esa cabeza.

Algo en él se oprimió fuertemente, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación…

La pareja que acompañaba al gryffindor miraban preocupados la escena. Sabían que pasaría… y sabían que eso solo empeoraría el estado de ánimo de Harry.

La expresión de esa cara aparentemente angelical pasó de la preocupación al odio a una velocidad sorprendente.

"_Y ahí va…_" pensaron los cuatro.

.- Potter! Quién sería sino! – dijo con arrogancia y desprecio a la vez – Es que esas horribles gafas que llevas no sirven de nada o qué? Y tú eres la esperanza del mundo mágico? Si, claro – continuó impregnando su voz con la más pura ironía.

.- Cierra el pico Malfoy – contestó este levantándose – no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… nunca lo he tenido! – y empezó a alejarse del lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de él.

.- Claro! Ve rápido! Debes querer recuperar todas esas comidas que perdiste mientras vivías con tu asquerosa familia muggle!… ¿dónde iras ahora este verano Potter? Con tu padrino o con tus tíos? – gritó para que le oyera mientras se iba alejando – Ay! No! Perdón! Están todos muertos! – sus palabras eran crueles y las decía sin una pizca de remordimientos o compasión por el otro… porque lo odiaba y eso era lo que tenía que hacer – Estás solo Potter! – acabó mientras veía como el otro giraba la penúltima esquina…

.- Eres un hijo de puta Malfoy! – dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, y por primera vez puso atención a las otras dos personas que estaban presentes. A continuación vio como la chica se alejaba corriendo, seguramente a comprobar como se encontraba su querido amiguito…

.- Draco! – dijo Vícktor para captar su atención - ¿por qué lo haces? Dímelo, por favor, dímelo para qué así pueda intentar entender todo esto y perdonar tu estupidez y lo gilipollas que eres… - y lanzándole una mirada de decepción al rubio, el moreno se alejo de su compañero… de su amigo.

Después de ver con indiferencia como su amigo se alejaba, igual a como lo había hecho con ese par de gryffindors, volvió a entrar en esa aula en desuso de donde había salido.

Con calma y suavidad cerró la puerta. Aún sin mostrar nada de nada.

Pero cuando los sonidos del exterior ya no podían entrar en la habitación. Cuando oscuridad era lo único que quedaba en ese sucio lugar. Se permitió ser él.

Permitió que la máscara que siempre le acompañaba cayera. Hasta podría jurar que podía oír como el golpe resonaba en esas cuatro paredes cuando esta tocaba el frío suelo.

Y se dejó caer también.

¿Quién se creía que era ese gryffindor al atreverse a ignorarlo?

Golpeó con frustración el suelo con su puño, ganando un fuerte eco del sonido provocado.

Sabía quien era… y también sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer…

Estaba tan cansado de todo eso… de toda esa farsa, de ese teatro…

Pero no podía. No tenía el lujo de relajarse ni un solo momento, no si quería seguir con vida.

Aunque su padre estuviera en Azkaban él seguía siendo uno de los hijos de mortifagos más prometedores y seguían vigilándole y controlándole.

Pero ya habían matado a su madre… ¿qué más le podrían hacer?

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensarlo.

Mucho, mucho más. Si querían lo podrían utilizar para llegar hasta Potter y eso si que no lo permitiría.

Él era la última esperanza que tenía de poder librarse de recibir la marca. Ese gryffindor testarudo, impulsivo y sentimental era su única esperanza… que alivio!

Un sonoro resoplido seguido de un fuerte suspiro salieron de su boca llenando el oscuro silencio del salón donde se encontraba.

¿Cuánto hacía que se escondía en aulas en desuso para desahogarse? ¿Para ser él mismo?

Antes, cuando la guerra no era "pública", por decirlo de algún modo, él podía actuar con naturalidad por lo menos con los de su casa, porque sabía que ninguno era un contacto directo con los mortifagos o cosas por el estilo. Pero ahora que la guerra estaba completamente activa y en un momento crítico no se podía ni fiar de su propia sombra. Ni siquiera podía actuar con naturalidad con sus mejores amigos por el miedo de que alguien estuviera escuchando…

Y eso dolía, claro que lo hacía.

¿Es que tal vez Potter creía que realmente disfrutaba siendo un capullo arrogante? Pues era más estúpido de lo que pensaba…

¿Y por qué se seguía esforzando aún estando solo?

¡Qué diablos! Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en él como "Potter", sino como "Harry".

Porque claro! No solo tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que su futuro estuviera decidido y de que su vida corría peligro a cada segundo, a cada paso que daba, sino que ahora, a demás, tenía que ocultar ese sentimiento tan gratificante y doloroso a la vez…

Nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie, pero cada vez que le veía… y esos ojos… Por Merlín, esos ojos!

Y volvía a doler. Mucho, mucho más.

Porque veía en ellos resentimiento, desolación, tristeza, culpa, desesperanza… veía como poco a poco ese maravilloso chico iba muriendo… y él no hacía nada por impedirlo.

Al contrario! Solo ayudaba a ello. Él y sus constantes insultos hacía el gryffindor…

Ahora no solo se tenía que preocupar de si mismo sino también del chico! Porque le quería… porque, por culpa de su lado masoquista, se había enamorado de Harry-soy-un-gran-héroe-Potter.

Pero era alguien tan inalcanzable para él… que volvía y volvía a doler, más más y más.

Puuff! Es que era algo impensable!

Dejando a parte el hecho de que le había hecho la vida imposible durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, él le odiaba (del mismo modo en que él aparentaba odiarlo), más bien le despreciaba, porque estaba seguro de que ese chico era incapaz de sentir odio hacía alguien… ni tan siquiera hacía Voldemort. Estaba seguro que hasta se sentía culpable por el hecho de que tendría que matarlo…

Oh si! Conocía esa dichosa profecía… y la odiaba por todo lo que significaba.

Y aunque cupiera la más mínima posibilidad de que el otro sintiera algo así como aprecio hacía él, sabía que nunca llegaría a ser amor, como máximo sería amistad, y ni tan siquiera eso se merecería.

Él era incapaz de mostrar su sentimientos hacía la gente, bueno, sus buenos sentimientos (los malos los exteriorizaba realmente bien). No podría darle el cariño y la protección que Harry necesitaba y merecía… aunque estaba seguro que lo intentaría y que terminaría consiguiéndolo…

Aaarrrgg! Era todo tan complicado…

Él era hijo de un maldito mortifago que se encontraba justamente (aunque le doliera reconocerlo) encerrado en Azkaban a causa de sus crímenes y de ser un fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Su madre había sido violada y torturada antes de morir delante de sus propios ojos. Su apellido había perdido todo el prestigio que tenía, aunque aún les quedaba un montón de dinero, pero de qué le servía este ahora? Y su padre le había implantado demasiado bien sus ideales (con métodos no muy recomendables)…

¿Qué le ofrecería entonces?

Harry era perfecto. Poderoso, rico y famoso. Pero eso no era lo que a él le importaba…

Era perfecto por su honradez, por su bondad y su sentido de la amistad. Hasta por su terquería por querer ayudar a todo el mundo.

Era perfecto por su belleza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía… por su inocencia desconcertante… ¿quién lo podía seguir siendo después de haber vivido como él?

Y era perfecto por su brillar y su pureza, porque era un publico secreto que Harry Potter era virgen… y eso lo hacía aún más perfecto. Más perfecto y más deseable…

…

Pero no quería seguir esa línea de pensamientos. Ni siquiera creía que algo tan hermoso se mereciera semejantes pensamientos…

"¡Que cursi!" Pensó con horror…

Pero era cierto, era lo que pensaba, y no lo podía evitar…

Ni tan siquiera eso le quedaba a él… No era virgen y no justamente por gusto. Era algo que no le gustaba recordar, pero fue eso justamente el motivo de que abriera los ojos hacía lo que hacían realmente los seguidores de Voldemort y lo que significaba ser uno de ellos.

Aún podía recordar la mirada gris de su madre llena de rabia e impotencia al ver como, a la vez que se lo hacían a ella, su único hijo era violado y torturado por unos asquerosos mortifagos encapuchados…

A él simplemente no le habían dado el golpe de gracia porque el Lord quería tener muchos contactos dentro del colegio. Bueno, también como recompensa de los largos años de fidelidad de su padre… Ya le daría él espías a ese engendro!

Se sentía tan cansado… tanto… Estaba harto de tenerlo que ocultar todo. De tener que temer por su vida por cualquier comentario que dijese… Ya no quería tener que controlar cada ápice de su cuerpo, de su expresión.

Pero no quería que Harry muriera. No le importaría morir si así el gryffindor estuviera a salvo, pero sabía que era más útil vivo que muerto. Por lo menos si se enterara de algún ataque sorpresa al colegio o a Harry podría avisar de alguna forma al director… porque aunque no confiara en él, sabía que protegería a Harry costase lo que costase. Como él mismo.

…………………………………

Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, este se encontraba extrañamente vacío. Que el supiera no era tan temprano…

Pero luego recordó que hoy era sábado. No había clase y más tarde irían a Hogsmeade. La gente aprovechaba estos días para dormir hasta tarde… pero él no. Había cogido la costumbre de levantarse siempre, más o menos, a las seis de la mañana y esperar sentado en su cama a que Ron fuera a avisarlo diciéndole que ya era la hora de empezar a prepararse.

Cada noche le asaltaban pesadillas, así que por eso se levantaba siempre tan temprano…

Dando un vistazo rápido a todo el Gran Comedor vio que solo eran como unas quince personas allí, sin contar a los profesores. Para su sorpresa Ron ya se encontraba allí, así que con un paso cansado se dirigió hacia donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado.

No dijo nada, esperando que el otro lo saludara con su fiel entusiasmo, con energías y vitalidad. Pero eso nunca llegó. Extrañado miró al pelirrojo y aún entendió menos al verlo.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos tenían un brillo peligroso, anunciando tormenta. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico?

.- Ei Ron, amigo, te ocurre algo? – Harry la verdad es que no estaba de humor para una conversación profunda, no después de su encontronazo con Malfoy, pero Ron era una persona importante en su vida, siempre le había ayudado y hasta había terminado aceptando que estuviera enamorado justamente del slytherin que les había hecho la vida imposible desde… desde siempre vamos. Era su deber como amigo.

Pero Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombres, señal de que ahora mismo no quería hablar de ello.

.- Estás seguro? … - insistió el pelinegro - … De acuerdo. Pero sabes que cuando estés preparado nos lo podrás contar tanto a Hermione como a mí. Sea lo que sea, ok? – preguntó mientras le pasaba su mano suavemente por su espalda para mostrarle que lo que decía era verdad.

Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Harry lo imitó.

Justo cuando iba a coger la jarra del zumo para ponérselo en su vaso llegó Hermione, con una cara de preocupación tan grande que hasta daba gracia… Claro, si no supiera porque lo estaba.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y no dijo nada. Sabía que su amigo ahora mismo no quería hablar sobre ello y que eso tampoco le ayudaría mucho…

A Harry le enternecía ver como entre ellos se conocían tan bien para saber lo que uno debía o no debía de hacer en momentos de crisis de los otros integrantes del "grupo". Le encantaba esa amistad tan fuerte… les quería tanto que sabía que si estos morían durante la guerra, por su culpa, nunca lo superaría ni se lo perdonaría…

Y Malfoy… ese era un tema aparte. Cada vez era peor, era como si fuera declarando en medio de la escuela, con orgullo y sin pudor, que se volvería un mortifago nada más salir del colegio…

Y el no lo quería. Claro que no. No quería que el rubio slytherin recibiera la marca… Porque eso solo significaría que estarían "oficialmente" en bandos distintos…

Y él le quería! Maldita sea! Se había enamorado del arrogante Draco Malfoy! No sabía desde cuando, pero algo le decía que desde el primer momento en que lo vio ya sintió algo por él, pero al oírle hablar de esa forma tan parecida a Dudley lo pasó ( o quiso pasarlo) por alto completamente…

Pero ya no más. Ya no aguantaría ni una sola suya. Estaba harto de su arrogancia, de su prepotencia y de su estúpido orgullo! La próxima vez que este le insultara no se guardaría nada para él… nada!

Para alejar esos pensamientos apretó fuertemente los puños para calmar sus nervios y dio otro rápido vistazo al Comedor. La mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban allí, riendo, charlando, hasta leyendo… Ninguno era consciente del peligro constante que había ahora en el mundo… no lo eran o no querían serlo.

En ese momento vio con horror como Malfoy entraba en el Gran Comedor a través de sus enormes puertas y se dirigía directamente hacía él…

"_Empieza el espectáculo…_" pensaron ambos a la vez.

.- Vaya! Pero si es la nenita mimada de Potter! ¿Te duele mucho la cicatriz? ¿Quieres ir, como siempre, con la enfermera para que te cure, te cuide y te mime un poco más? – lo gritó, para que todo el mundo lo oyera. En la expresión de Draco no había nada que indicara que estaba fingiendo, absoluta y asquerosamente nada.

.- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Malfoy, ya te lo he dicho antes… - susurro quedadamente. Si el rubio continuaba, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho. Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente ironía Malfoy…

.- Si, lo sé – siseó venenosamente, pero ahora en voz baja, este – y también sé que has huido como un cobarde. ¿Tienes miedo, Potter?

.- ¿Miedo de qué, Malfoy? – preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia

.- ¿Me temes Potter? ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – siguió insistiendo el slytherin, remarcando la palabra "mí" y acercándose cada vez más al gryffindor.

.- ¿De ti? – y una sonrisa desdeñosa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Algo que descolocó por un momento al heredero Malfoy. Algo que Harry había estado intentando controlar desde hace tiempo… - ¿Por qué tendría que temerte? Eres un simple niño mimado inmaduro que hace todo lo que su papi le ordena, aún sabiendo que este se encuentra encerrando en una sucia y fría prisión por toda la gente que a matado al largo de su vida! – todo esto lo iba diciendo manteniendo su sonrisa ladeada y su voz susurrante. Draco no sabía que decir ante ese ataque tan directo, tan… Tan slytherin – No sabes lo que dices Malfoy – continuó – Eres una simple marioneta a manos de tu padre y de Voldemort, y cuando vean que no les sirves de nada más te tirarán como el trapo sucio que eres… Ni siquiera te queda orgullo para salvar la poca dignidad que te queda!

.- Tu si que no sabes de lo que hablas Potter! Mi orgullo me ha ayudado y me ha salvado muchas más veces de las que te puedas imaginar! – Draco se estaba empezando a desesperar. No entendía que era la que había cambiado en el chico desde su último encuentro, pero ese no era el mismo Potter. No podía ser el Harry que conocía. Estaba siendo cruel, irónico, despiadado y lo estaba destrozando, siempre manteniendo una expresión de indiferencia y superioridad. Se estaba comportando como un auténtico Malfoy, y eso no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Ron y Hermione contemplaban la escena, preocupados. Sabían que Harry había perdido el control por completo, estaba mostrando su más oscura cara, y era de temer cuando se ponía así, lo sabían por experiencia.

Habían visto como poco después de que su discusión empezara a ser en voz baja todo el mundo estaba pendiente para ver si podían enterarse de algo de lo que se decían entre ellos. No era normal ver como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy discutían sus asuntos en susurros… normalmente montaban un espectáculo público en medio de los corredores dignos de ver. Aunque, no sabían el por qué, muchos tenían la sensación de que era aún peor que mantuvieran su discusión en un bajo tono… como si de un propio volcán se tratara a unos segundos de hacer erupción.

Los amigos del gryffindor también vieron, mientras seguía la discusión, como Vícktor, Parkinson y otro chico de la mesa de slytherin, Zabini, se levantaban y se acercaban a la mesa de los leones.

Seguramente pensaban que no era justo que Malfoy se enfrentara completamente solo con Potter justamente delante de toda su casa, llena de leones listos para atacar si veían que algo malo le podía ocurrir a Harry durante esa "charla".

.- Vete a la mierda Potter! Tu no sabes nada de mi! NADA! – gritó de pronto Draco, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los dos gryffindors junto la del resto del Gran Comedor.

.- ¿A no, Malfoy? – preguntó sarcásticamente – dime si algo de lo que he dicho no es verdad! Eh! – el silencio es lo único que obtuvo como respuesta – lo ves… no sientes nada asquerosa serpiente. Has perdido el poco corazón que te quedaba si es que nunca has tenido uno. Hasta juraría que nunca has querido a nadie, ni tan siquiera a tus padres a quien sigues "fielmente" – todo el mundo entendió que lo que quería decir Harry era un "ciegamente" o un "estúpidamente".

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del gryffindor. No era propio de él comportarse así. Él era más bien dulce, siempre simpático, siempre intentando animar a la gente. No era ni sarcástico ni cruel como lo estaba siendo con Malfoy. Nunca lo había sido… hasta ahora.

Pero Draco tampoco se comportaba como siempre… era como si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado. Al slytherin se le podían leer todos sus sentimientos solo viéndole la cara, sus movimientos lo delataban constantemente… en cambio, el pelinegro, era un auténtico templo de hielo.

.- tu… tu!... – Draco no aguantaría mucho más esa situación. Sentía como sus ojos ardían. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por su autocontrol habría terminado llorando ahí mismo. Pero es que el moreno le estaba machacando, puñalada tras puñalada, la siguiente peor a la anterior… y sentía como su autocontrol iba cediendo poco a poco…

.- Yo qué, eh? No resistes ni un poco de lo que tu me has dado día tras día desde que llegué a este maldito colegio? – el rubio, cuando hablaba, gritaba. En cambio, el gryffindor mantenía un tono totalmente neutro… realmente no parecía él – Nunca has querido a nadie Malfoy, reconócelo! Nunca has querido a nadie y nunca nadie te a querido a ti… - "_eso fue todo amigos, el teatro ya finalizó para mi_" pensó un Draco completamente destrozado… y explotó.

.- Y quien me lo viene a replicar, eh? Tú! Don-soy-un-mártir-Potter! Tú! Qué dices querer a tus amigos por encima de todo pero que en cambio nunca les escuchas cuando ellos te intentan ayudar! Claro que no! Tu sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer! No necesitas a nadie! Estás solo Potter! Igual que yo! No dejas que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti! Siempre vas solo a las fiestas, nunca quedas con nadie si no es con esas dos sombras que tienes por amigos! Siempre te quedas embobado pensando en vete tu a saber qué cuando crees que nadie te ve! Cuando te encuentras solo lo único que sabes hacer es compadecerte de ti mismo y culparte por todas las muertes causadas por ese bicho asqueroso! Y eres demasiado cobarde para decidirte a amar a alguien realmente! Por miedo! Por puro y asqueroso miedo! Y tu dices ser un gryffindor! No me vengas a mí con tonterías cuando tu haces absolutamente lo mismo…

Das pena, Potter… No eres capaz de aceptar que necesitas la ayuda de los otros por el simple hecho de que no quieres que más gente muera por tu "causa"! Pues déjame decirte algo… - respiró hondo para tomar aire – no es solo tu problema, JODIDO EGOÍSTA! Es el de todos! Todos estamos en peligro y todos pertenecemos a esta guerra igual que pertenecemos a este mundo! NO TODO GIRA EN TORNO A TI!

Y lo mínimo que podrías hacer por los que nos rompemos el cuello y nos jugamos la vida por ti sería que, por lo menos, nos lo agradecieras de algún modo! No que te fueras quejando de todo y de todos por el simple hecho de quererte y tener el deseo de protegerte! No eres el único que sufre ni el único que se preocupa aquí, sabes!

Como crees que se sentirán aquellos que tu llamas "amigos" al ver que, cuando te ofrecen su ayuda, la rechazas sin tan siquiera pensarlo? Cómo crees que se sienten, eh? Impotentes, inútiles, hasta puede que engañados… ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA VEZ! Acepta su ayuda! Escúchalos! No sé! Haz algo!

Draco suspiró sonoramente… se había quedad completamente a gusto. Era consciente que le dolía el cuello una barbaridad después de tanto gritar y que, en algún momento de su "discurso", no había sido capaz de retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas y habían empezado a correr traicioneramente por sus mejillas…

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en un completo silencio. La gente aún estaba asimilando todo lo sucedido hacía un momento. Los profesores no sabían como actuar… debían levantarse y castigarles? Reñirles? Restarles puntos? Todo eso parecía tan superficial después de haber oído todo aquello…

El director, en cambio, sonreía abiertamente al ver semejante escena…

Ron pasa su mano por la espalda de Hermione para que se calmara un poco… la pobre chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar…

De pronto, Vícktor se acercó cuidadosamente y la abrazó al tiempo que Ron se apartaba de la pareja y se colocaba al lado de los otros dos slytherins, con la mirada perdida.

Harry… Harry estaba en completo estado de shock. Había escuchado atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras del slytherin. Le había hecho ver algunas cosas… pero ahora no pensaba justamente en eso. Sino en como el chico había hablado en primera persona al nombrar a los que se esforzaban en protegerlo… e-entonces… no le odiaba? Tal vez… le…

Y viéndolo lo tenía aún más claro. Sabía que no había sido un error suyo de percepción. Ahí, delante de él, delante de todo el Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando… por él. Por culpa de él.

Y se sintió bien por ello. Y se sintió culpable por ello…

.- Malfoy, yo… - empezó Harry

.- No – interrumpió este – No digas nada… Ahora mismo no necesito tu compasión ni nada por el estilo… No ahora que acabo de declarar mi sentencia de muerte – Harry prefirió ignorar este último comentario y empezó a preguntar lo que tanto necesitaba saber…

.- Tu… tu te preocupas por mi? – preguntó tanteando el terreno. El slytherin se limitó a encogerse de hombres – tu me… - _quieres_, era lo que quería decir, pero no podía. Draco, entendiendo lo que pretendía, volvió a encogerse de hombros y se limitó a sonreír desdeñosamente. Harry, que para algunas cosas era más corto que un casca-nuez, lo entendió completamente al revés – ya… ya entiendo… ¿OTRA DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS, NO? – gritó de golpe, consiguiendo que los que aún estaban en modo "procesando" volvieran, inmediatamente, al mundo real – Eres peor de lo que pensaba! No quiero escucharte más! – y empezó a andar con dirección a la salida, dispuesto a alejarse de esa odiosa y traicionera serpiente.

.- POTTER! – gritó Draco, a la vez que lo cogía del brazo para impedir que se fuera. Mientras el gryffindor pataleaba como un completo estúpido diciendo cosas como: "suéltame!" "no me toques!" "asquerosa serpiente…" etc. el le contestó algo que ni él, ni nadie, se esperaba – Eres despreciable! Nunca confiarás en mi, verdad? NUNCA! Yo te quiero, estúpido gryffindor! Es más… TE AMO! – Harry paró en ese momento y lo miró con ojos desorbitados – Pero ya veo que tú nunca lo harás. Nunca había tenido esperanzas, pero por lo menos pensaba que algún día podría ser tu amigo, o por lo menos ayudarte para liberarte de Voldemort… Pero ahora estoy condenado a morir "dolorosamente" por haberlo dicho y, la verdad es que, ahora, soy más un peligro para ti vivo que muerto… Adiós – y soltándole se alejó.

Harry contempló, aún con cara de estúpido, como el slytherin cruzaba las dos grandes puertas y se alejaba por vete tu a saber que pasillo…

Y aún miraba hacía la dirección por donde había desaparecido Draco cuando todo el mundo empezó a murmurar a su alrededor…

Y también cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba un hombro para llamar su atención…

Y cuando ese alguien empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro para que reaccionara…

Y cuando alguien lo abofeteó… bueno, eso ya no.

.- Q-qué…? – preguntó el moreno, completamente perdido

.- Eres un estúpido, Potter! – gritó Parkinson con lágrimas en los ojos… Esta se había colocado delante de suyo y lo miraba con mucho más odio de lo normal… pero a su lado, por sorpresa de Harry, había otra chica igual de resentida…

.- Qué es lo que te ocurre, eh Harry! Te has comportado como un auténtico bastardo! – ahí estaba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, riñéndole por haber dicho un par de verdades a Malfoy… qué estaba pasando? De verdad era esa persona Hermione?

.- P-pero… yo… - y calló de golpe al ver la mirada que le dirigían ese par… daban miedo juntas!

Aún estaba un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y no terminaba de comprenderlo del todo… Él era quien debería sentirse ofendido! Malfoy se había reído otra vez de él intentándolo hacerle creer que por lo menos no lo odiaba… había estado a punto de irse cuando este le había detenido y le había dicho que…

"_Oh! Por Merlín! Qué he hecho!_" pensó aterrado Harry. Miró a su alrededor con una pequeña esperanza, pero palideció al comprobar que realmente Draco se había marchado de allí después de haberle dicho… de haberle dicho que le… le quería! El slytherin le quería! Tenía que encontrarlo y decirle que él también estaba enamorado de él… necesitaba decírselo!

Blaise estaba situado al lado del pelirrojo amigo de Potter y miraba la escena preocupado. Pansy había reaccionado como había sospechado, dándole un buen bofetón a ese estúpido de Potter por no entender nada… pero estaba realmente preocupado por su rubio amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento a cerca del significado de sus últimas palabras…

Sabía que Draco solo seguía con toda su farsa por poder ayudar al gryffindor, porque, aunque pareciera extraño, estaba realmente enamorado de él (cosa que él aún no entendía del todo…) y, ahora que todo el mundo lo sabía y que pronto todos los mortifagos lo sabrían y lo considerarían un traidor, su vida ya no sería útil para este… Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, su instinto y su lógica no tuvieran razón…

Pero si Pansy y la Granger seguían gritando a Potter por su comportamiento y estupidez, este no podría buscar y hablar con Draco y decirle que también le quería… porque estaba seguro de que el gryffindor le correspondía.

Así que decidió intervenir… esperaba que el gatito que tenía al lado no reaccionara demasiado violentamente por toda esa situación… dudaba mucho que Potter les hubiera confiado a sus dos "sombras" que estaba enamorado justamente del príncipe de Slytherin… y conociendo el carácter impulsivo del pelirrojo no las tenía todas a cerca de su reacción…

Ron había estado escuchando y mirando todo ese espectáculo desde el inicio y lo tenía todo claro (por una vez en su vida). Ahora estaba seguro de sus sospechas… que Malfoy correspondía a su amigo y que ahora quería hacer algo realmente estúpido. Tal vez al principio le había costado lo suyo aceptar lo de Harry… pero había terminado haciéndolo, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Estaba feliz por ello, tal vez así Harry encontraría por fin a alguien con quien compartir todo eso que sabía que tenía… aunque hubiera sido realmente cruel durante la conversación sabía que su amigo era cariñoso, amable y endiabladamente inocente, aunque él tampoco se quedaba corto… y estaba muy pero que muy contento de que algo le fuera bien en su caótica vida… Por lo menos su amigo había conseguido eso que siempre había estado esperando… no como él.

Le daba absolutamente igual que fuera justamente el insufrible y arrogante rubio slytherin mientras este no hiriera a Harry y lo hiciera feliz… No le importaba en absoluto.

Había visto con sorpresa como Hermione dejaba solo a Vícktor, que habían estado todo el rato un poco alejados de toda la discusión, y se dirigía hacia Harry mientras Parkinson hacía lo mismo y empezaban a discutir con el pelinegro. Se apiadaba enormemente del pelinegro, conociendo a Hermione no lo dejaría en paz en un buen rato, y dudaba también de que la slytherin lo hiciera. Lo único que no le gustaba de toda esa situación era los cuchicheos constantes de la gente que se encontraba allí… podrían meterse en sus asuntos! (aunque no habían sido nada discretos con todo eso…).

De pronto notó como Zabini, que aún estaba a su lado, se dirigía decidido hacía el trío que seguían discutiendo, aunque Harry ahora estaba extremadamente pálido. Esperaba que el chico no intentara pegar a su amigo o se vería en la obligación de intervenir…

Aunque le dio la sensación de que este no quería hacerle nada a Harry… siempre había sido el más tranquilo de las serpientes y nunca se había metido directamente con ellos. Se mantenía apartado y fuera de vista siempre que podía… Algo que había asombrado mucho a Ron.

.- Potter – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, cosa que hizo que volteara a ver. Era Zabini, otro amigo de Draco… - Mira, se que tal vez sea un momento muy duro para ti… - dijo con un tono irónico. Pansy y Hermione habían callado a su llegada – pero estoy preocupado por mi amigo.

.- Por qué? Le ocurre algo a Draco? – preguntó preocupada Pansy – Si le ocurre algo por culpa tuya, Potty, te juro que… - amenazó esta.

.- Tranquila Pansy, no ocurre nada. Solo que estoy un poco preocupado por lo que dijo y… - Blaise se acercó un poco más a Harry, concretamente a su oreja. La primera reacción que tuvo el gryffindor fue retirarse, pero luego recordó que le interesaba lo que este iba a decirle… así que permaneció quieto – temo que pueda intentar algo contra él mismo, Potter – susurró – Se que, aunque hayas demostrado un grado de estupidez más elevado de lo esperado, también quieres a Draco. Y yo sé que él te ama sinceramente, aunque aún no entiendo muy bien el por qué… - terminó Blaise separándose del pelinegro y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo – Ve a buscarlo estúpido gryffindor – y le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo (algo inesperado viniendo de alguien tan poco expresivo…).

Harry sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día, no, más bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y empezó a correr rumbo a… aún no sabía donde. Ahora solo le preocupaba encontrar al slytherin y disculparse por lo tonto que había sido…

Ron, al ver como su amigo se disponía a ir sin ningún plan, quiso seguirlo, pero cuando se encontraba al nivel de Zabini, este lo detuvo. Ron, que tuvo que alzar la vista para verlo a los ojos (porque, extrañamente, este era más alto que él), le miró como preguntando: "_Qué quieres ahora?_"

.- Weasley, déjalo. Tienes que aceptar que tu amigo seguramente esté enamorado de Draco…

.- Pero yo no… - empezó el pelirrojo

.- Se por una vez buen amigo y deja que Potter haga lo que quiera – le interrumpió Blaise mirándolo con clara señal de advertencia mientras aún lo sujetaba ya que Ron seguía haciendo fuerza para irse.

.- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas – dijo mirándolo con decepción – pero claro, soy un Weasley, y aún más, soy Ron, ¿qué se esperaría de mí? – y soltándose de Zabini se alejó para ir a buscar a su amigo y ayudarlo… aunque nadie pensara que era capaz de ello.

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor, lo vieron marchar solamente cuatro personas, ya que el resto estaban demasiado concentrados en discutir sobre Harry y Draco…

Hermione vio con tristeza como su amigo marchaba, seguramente, a ayudar a Harry.

Vícktor lo vio con algo de extrañeza, pero había conocido más de fondo al pelirrojo, y sabía que no era lo que mucha gente creía… bueno, a veces al menos.

A Pansy simplemente no le importó, solo le preocupaba que Draco estuviera bien en esos momentos… y que si Potter la volvía a cagar estaría muerto.

Blaise era el más sorprendido por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo. No lo entendía y eso era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado de él… Aunque tampoco entendía esa extraña sensación de vació…

Solo esperaba que Draco no intentara lo que sospechaba…

Harry, después de ir corriendo de un lado para otro durante unos veinte minutos se detuvo y se dejó caer en el frío suelo de uno de los pasillos. No sabía donde buscar ni a donde ir, no conocía tanto al rubio slytherin para saber a donde iría en un momento como ese!

A demás, había pensado en lo que Zabini le había dicho, y si eso era cierto aún tenía más urgencia para encontrarlo. No se podría permitir perderlo… no ahora… ni nunca!

Le dolía mucho la cabeza… no sabía a donde ir, ni que hacer… y qué le diría cuando lo encontrara? Qué haría? … al pensar en eso aún se puso más nervioso.

Las manos le sudaban horrores mientras se las retorcía constantemente entre ellas. Estaba realmente desesperado!

Y estar allí sentado sabía que no servía de nada, pero tampoco lo era ir de un lado para otro del castillo… Solo quería encontrarlo… verlo… decirle que le quería…

Oyó de pronto el resonar de unos pasos que se dirigían directamente hacía donde el estaba. No quería encontrarse ahora mismo a nadie, estaba seguro que la noticia de que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de él ya la debía saber todo el mundo. Ahora no quería responder a un sin fin de preguntas tontas y sin sentido…

Pero, cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, oyó como alguien le llamaba por su nombre… y esa voz le sonaba. Mucho.

Era de Ron, su amigo. Esperaba que no le buscara solamente para convencerlo de que todo era una trampa o algo por el estilo… tampoco tenía ganas de algo así ahora.

Pero espero a que este llegara, seguía siendo su amigo pese a la situación…

El pelirrojo se le presentó sudoroso y rojo por la carrera que debía haberse hecho. Iba resoplando y traía algo entre las manos… El Mapa del Medoreador! Como no había pensado en él antes? Realmente era estúpido…

.- Toma… - dijo simplemente Ron, extendiéndole el mapa a Harry – Está en la Torre de Astronomía… espero que llegues a tiempo… - casi no podía hablar. Ron, pensó Harry, seguramente había ido hasta la Torre de Gryffindor a por el mapa, le había buscado a él y a Draco en este y le había ido a buscar para dárselo…

.- Gracias! Gracias Ron… - dijo este emocionado. Y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Ron, cohibido y rojo por la situación, simplemente le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le dijo "suerte" al ver como su amigo se alejaba rumbo a la Torre…

Cuando finalmente el pelirrojo ya no podía ver a su amigo, se permitió sonreír, aunque con cierta tristeza en ella.

Estaba feliz por Harry… claro que lo estaba! Pero ahora… él era el único que estaba solo.

Y con pasos pesados se dirigió otra vez rumbo a su torre, sin siquiera notar como un par de ojos se clavaban en él y lo veían marchar sin saber a que lugar se dirigía… sin atreverse a decirle nada…

…

Hacía frío… la oscuridad lo envolvía…

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Minutos? Horas? …

No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco le importaba. No se podía creer que el último sitio que vería en su vida era ese sucio cuarto de la Torre más alta del colegio…

No se podía creer lo ingenuo que había sido al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry también le quería…

Pero, aunque se lo había querido negar, había visto algo en la forma en como le miraba que le había dado esa vaga esperanza… aunque la había intentado callar constantemente, seguí ahí… susurrándole lo visto, haciéndole daño…

En algún libro de la biblioteca de su padre, había leído una vez, que () _la esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre_. Aunque la había leído un par de años antes de entrar en Hogwarts, se le había quedado grabada… como esperando a que Draco pudiera entender su significado…

Y claro que lo había entendido! Si no la hubiera tenido ahora todo eso no le haría tanto daño… y encima seguía allí! Como diciéndole: "espera! El te quiere… el si te quiere!"

Tonta e irracional!

Pero el había destacado siempre por pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, y esa vez no sería una excepción.

Lo que le había dicho a Harry era cierto, ahora que todo el mundo sabía que él estaba enamorado de "la esperanza del mundo mágico" estaba muerto, o aún peor, lo podrían utilizar para llegar a él… y eso si que no lo permitiría! Nunca!

Aún sabiendo que este le odiaba… aún el miedo que sentía por lo que haría… por lo que dejaría… Era lo mejor. Para todos.

Decidido, Draco se levantó del suelo con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza. Con pasos seguros, duros, se colocó justo delante de la ventana abierta.

Se apoyó al marco con las manos.

Se impulsó con fuerzas.

Un pie.

Otro.

Miró atentamente sus manos. Estaban más pálidas de lo normal. Sudaban y temblaban… no parecían las de él. No acorde con lo que sentía.

Porque pensaba en la vida que estaba salvando. Tal vez lo único que hiciera bien en su vida fuera eso. Lo único suficientemente desinteresado…

Porque le quería. Y lo único que deseaba era que este siguiera con vida…

Lo que tenía que hacer era algo bastante sencillo y sin complicaciones ni posibilidades de error, era demasiado alto para dar cabida a eso.

Draco Malfoy, dieciséis años.

Su último aliento… bajo un cielo de un azul tan profundo como su dolor… ()

.- NOOO!

Pero algo, en contra de toda predicción, falló.

…

**(Momentos antes)**

Harry corría y corría…

En su mente, como si fuera un mantra, iba repitiéndose, una y otro vez: "_que llegue a tiempo, por favor… que llegue a tiempo!_"

Y cuando abrió la puerta en que, según el mapa, habría que encontrarse a Draco, vio algo que le dejó horrorizado.

El rubio iba a saltar! Se había atrevido a intentarlo!

No lo dejaría, no ahora… no nunca!

Como se atrevía a irse sin ni siquiera escuchar una respuesta decente de Harry?

No se lo permitiría, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… gritar.

Cuando vio como el otro daba un respingo por, seguramente, el susto, y se balanceaba un poco, su preocupación incrementó, pero ahora reaccionó más bien. Corrió hacia él, y cogiéndole de la cintura lo empujó hacía el interior de la habitación.

Draco no se podía creer lo que había sucedido. Estaba ya preparado para abandonarlo todo, hasta para dejarlo a él, pero este había aparecido en medio de su "acción" y lo había detenido! Qué significaba eso?

.- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! – gritó de pronto Harry. Estaban los dos en el suelo, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Draco había terminado encima del gryffindor, sentado en su regazo dándole la espalda. Pero se giró a mirarlo al oír sus palabras con resentimiento impregnado es sus grises iris – Qué crees que ibas a hacer? Cómo se te ocurre ni siquiera pensar en hacer algo así? – dijo ahora con voz suave, un poco atragantada – Por qué quieres dejarme ahora que sé que tu también me quieres? – preguntó al fin Harry, mientras un tierno rubor cubría sus mejillas y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y a la vez reír por lo dicho.

Draco lo miró ahora completamente sorprendido. Pero, por alegría de Harry, su expresión cambió en seguida substituyéndola por una tierna sonrisa, que iba dirigida solamente a él, cosa que ya hizo completamente feliz al gryffindor.

Harry le había dicho que le quería… a él, a Draco Lucius Malfoy, y eso era suficiente para que se saltara todas "las normas de los Malfoy's" y le sonriera sinceramente, sin máscaras ni miedos. Solo, en ese momento, era completamente él, Draco.

Harry le respondió al gesto, aún con su rubor.

Y el slytherin hizo lo único que era capaz en esos momentos. Lo besó, no con pasión ni con furia, ni tan siquiera con deseo (que no es que no lo deseara…), sino con ternura, con amor. Su primer beso con Harry. Su primer beso de "amor", aunque sonara horriblemente cursi en su cabeza. Por lo menos no se habían puesto a declararse su amor con poemas o cosas de esas… aunque ayudaba el hecho de que su "pareja" fuera otro tío… aún siendo gryffindor.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Era… era su primer beso! Por el amor de Dios! Quién, con dieciséis años, no se había besado con nadie? Pues él, por lo que veía. Pero respondió, porque lo sintió correcto, porque lo quería y porque quería responder al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco, al notar como Harry se relajaba y empezaba a responder a su beso, intentó avanzar más. Se giró ya completamente, encarando al gryffindor, pero sin romper en ningún momento ese beso. Colocó sus manos en la nuca de este y empezó a enredar sus pálidas manos en el oscuro cabello de Harry a la vez que deslizaba su lengua por los tiernos labios de éste pidiéndole mayor acceso.

Harry, inconsciente o conscientemente, abrió su boca, para permitir que su lengua encontrara a la otra tan deseada y acercó el cuerpo del otro colocando sus manos a la espalda de este y empujándolo hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese beso terminara, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separan, pero tan solo fue un momento, ya que al instante siguiente ya volvían a estar unidas sus bocas.

Beso tras beso iban haciendo más apretado su abrazo. Hasta llegar a ser casi doloroso.

De la ternura pasaron al deseo.

Las molestas túnicas estorbaban enormemente, no les permitía moverse con libertad. Así que, en un mudo acuerdo entre ambos, se separaron por menos de un minuto para que cada uno, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al otro o sin poder hacerlo, se quitaran las túnicas. Pero en el momento en que estas tocaron el suelo, ellos ya volvían a estar besándose.

Draco, de pronto, dejó de besar a Harry, el cual se extrañó enormemente, pero no pudo reprimir un suspiro al notar como ahora Malfoy besaba su cuello.

Primero suavemente, rozando sus labios con su morena piel. Luego permitiendo a su lengua que, fugazmente, humedeciera la sensible zona.

El slytherin no se detenía y el otro ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de acallar sus constantes suspiros de satisfacción y un que otro bajo gemido cuando Draco succionaba ya con fuerza su cuello.

Después de atender esa "zona", la serpiente fue en busca del lóbulo de la oreja del gryffindor. Susurraba incoherencias a su oído y lo mordía, soplaba y lamía…

Harry estaba completamente ido. Hacía solo, que? unos quince minutos, que se había dado su primer beso y ahora todo eso… Estaba fascinado y terriblemente excitado. Se hubiera preocupado más por eso si no fuera porque notaba como el otro también disfrutaba de aquello, aunque el pelinegro se limitara a acariciar constantemente su espalda, su cabello, su cintura…

Y lo demostraba ese "algo" que notaba de vez en cuando de la anatomía del slytherin…

Al pensar en eso hizo que se ruborizaba enormemente. No irían a…? bueno, el otro no parecía parar y cada vez sentía que hacía más calor en esa habitación… pero él no sabía como… actuar, por decirlo de algún modo.

Draco estaba enormemente emocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Emocionado y excitado, cabe decir.

Era lo que siempre había soñado, cuantas noches había tenido que satisfacerse a si mismo pensando en algo parecido?

Y no era como esa noche, o no. No era como la noche en que esos desgraciados lo tomaron a su madre y a él a la fuerza. Era todo muy diferente. No había odio, no había lujuria ni descontrol. Era todo tierno, romántico, pero a la vez apasionado y enormemente sensual.

Le encantaba oír los suspiros de Harry contra su pelo, o su oreja, o su cuello. Verlo ruborizado por él… Y quería sentir más como nunca antes lo había querido. Él intuía que el otro también lo deseaba, pero también conocía la timidez e inocencia que caracterizaban a su gryffindor…

.- Harry… - dijo de pronto Draco con voz ronca por la excitación. Harry lo miró, invitándole a que dijera lo que quisiese y que siguiera con lo que estaban haciendo – Harry… si seguimos mucho así, no podré… no me podré… - el gryffindor se ruborizó de pronto. Sabía a lo que se refería… el también había pensado en eso! … abajo la mirada ya que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin morirse de vergüenza, pero al hacerlo vio con sorpresa que ya no llevaba la corbata puesta y que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban ya abiertos. _¿Cuándo a…?_

.- Yo… yo nunca he hecho… ya sabes…- dijo por fin, al cabo de unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos al slytherin, señalando a ambos con el dedo, para dejarlo claro.

.- Lo sé, pero te prometo que no te haré daño… nunca te lo haría Harry – y este supo que no mentía. Sus ojos se lo decían. Pero de pronto una miedosa duda se apoderó de él. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que…

.- Tú… tú lo has hecho… muchas veces? Quiero decir… emm… - vaya! Ahora que lo había dicho le parecía realmente estúpida la pregunta! Claro que lo habría hecho otras veces!

.- No – dijo sinceramente Draco. En ningún momento le había dejado de mirar a los ojos, para demostrarle que todo lo que decía era cierto – No voluntariamente al menos… - dijo amargamente y en un susurro.

.- Que quieres…? – pero Draco lo dejó en un "ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento", pero añadió un "por favor" al ver la mirada que le dirigía el gryffindor. – Y entonces como sabes… bueno, ya me entiendes. Como sabes… que hacer? – preguntó cohibido

.- Soy autodidacta – dijo socarronamente y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Harry.

Este volvió a bajar la mirada.

Tenía dudas, claro que las tenía!

Pero luego recordó lo que había sentido al ver a Draco subido a la ventana… y como se había sentido todo el tiempo que había creído que este le odiaba… y se decidió. Lo amaba, y también lo deseaba.

Ahora y siempre.

Y, al no sentirse con fuerzas para responder con palabras, simplemente cogió suavemente la cara del rubio y se acercó para poder besarlo.

Draco solo pudo sonreír felizmente dentro del beso. Había aceptado. Él lo sabía y lo sentía.

Y sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a recostarlo en el suelo, lenta y suavemente, para no hacerle daño. Lo último que quería ahora era dañarlo o asustarlo.

Harry se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que le eran brindadas. Recordaría cada momento de esa noche el resto de su vida, y a la vez intentaría "aprender" todo lo que pudiese para poder regresárselo al rubio otro día. O tal vez más tarde.

Simplemente al imaginarse lo que iba a ocurrir se volvió a excitar (durante la conversación todo se había calmado un poco) y Draco rió con ganas al notarlo.

Estaba recostado encima de él, terminando de desabrochar los molestos botones de la camisa cuando lo sintió (cosa que hizo que él también se excitara otra vez, para algo eran adolescentes repletos de hormonas descontroladas!).

Cuando por fin la camisa de Harry ya estaba fuera, Draco hizo un sorpresivo movimiento para alcanzar a besar al gryffindor otra vez, pero lo que consiguió es que ambos gimieran sonoramente al notar el roce de sus dos erecciones, una contra la otra.

Harry jadeó cuando notó que Draco lo volvía a hacer.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Draco notaba como iban perdiendo el control poco a poco, así que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas.

Sentándose un momento en cima de Harry, se quitó rápidamente la camisa y el cinturón, y empezó a desabrocharse los botones del pantalón cuando notó que algo le detenía. Era la mano de Harry.

Este buscó la mirada del gryffindor para ver que era lo que intentaba, pero se sorprendió ver que él no lo miraba, sino que estaba concentrando observando el cierre de su pantalón.

Harry había sentido un impulso y lo había seguido, así que, decidido y sin ni siquiera mirar a los grises ojos del slytherin, empezó a desabrochar los botones y a bajar la cremallera del otro.

Vio con diversión que el rubio llevaba unos boxers verdes, lo curioso es que el llevaba unos rojos… patéticamente cliché, pensó fugazmente.

Deslizó sus dedos a través de la goma de estos que ahora ya se podían ver, de izquierda a derecha… de derecha a izquierda… le encantaba esa piel tan blanca y fina que estaba a su alcance… le gustaba sentir como el otro se estremecía por sus caricias…

Ahora Draco era el que se sentía ido. La vista se le estaba empezando a nublar. Nunca antes había sentido lo que ahora… esa caricia era a la vez tan inocente y tierna como sensual y excitante…

Y gimió. Gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la caliente mano del gryffindor meterse entre sus boxers y tocar sin pudor su erección.

Harry no sabía exactamente lo que hacía, pero estaba claro que al rubio le gustaba. Su propia erección empezaba a molestarle al ver aquella imagen sobre él…

Notaba que a cada movimiento que hacía algo cambiaba en Draco y era francamente fascinante y jodidamente excitante, como uno de aquellos afrodisíacos que hace que te enciendas por dentro...

En momentos lo hacía fuertemente… otras más suavemente… y él se estremecía al sentir al otro suspirar, gemir,… lo que fuera.

Draco estaba disfrutando tanto que hasta había perdido el mundo por completo… solo era capaz de sentir esa mano que le estaba volviendo loco, que estaba jugando con su entrepierna, sin soltarlo, y de una forma que lo estaba matando.

No se podía creer que Harry fuera virgen… estaba seguro que sería un excelente amante si aprendía a seguir lo que fuera que le hizo hacer eso... Él ya se encargaría de eso…

Y aún le animaba más ver como el gryffindor también disfrutaba de todo aquello. Porque lo sentía estremecerse debajo de él. Sentía como su erección se clavaba en él… y…

Y supo que eso tendía que parar o se vendría allí mismo. Y hoy no quería eso, quería llegar al mismo tiempo que él y quería hacerlo dentro de él…

Y se lo hizo saber.

.- Harry… - dijo con la voz más ronca que había tenido en su vida.

.- … - "_mmm…_"

.- Harry… detente… - Estaba realmente al límite!

.- … - "_joder… esa voz…_" Y paró. Y miró al chico que estaba sentado encima de él.

.- Si hubieras seguido no hubiera aguantado mucho más… y no quiero eso Harry… quiero que la primera vez sea juntos… los dos… -

El gryffindor se estremeció. Le encantaba oír a Draco decir su nombre con esa voz… Por Merlín! Él también lo quería así…

Y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco se levantó solo un poco de encima de Harry para poder volver a acostarse encima de él.

Y gimieron los dos otra vez juntos al notar el contacto entre ellos.

El rubio empezó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo del gryffindor con sus manos, sin levantarlas ni un solo momento del cuerpo de él.

Empezó por las mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo círculos en ellas. Pasó por encima de la nariz y fue a los rojos labios del chico… entreteniéndose en ellos.

Bajó la mano hacía su cuello… luego por su pecho… y pellizco graciosamente los erectos pezones de Harry, haciendo que este riera por ello.

Siguió bajando por la línea central del perfecto abdomen del pelinegro hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Los pantalones (ya semiabiertos) de Harry.

Lenta y dolorosamente (para Harry que se moría de ganas de que terminara ya) terminó de bajar la cremallera. A continuación deslizó los pantalones junto a los rojos boxers del gryffindor hasta conseguir quitárselos.

Ahora Draco estaba a los pies de Harry, contemplándolo. Era realmente hermoso y más que eso y todo.

Sabía que era fuerte, con carácter y valiente, pero a la vez se veía indefenso, inocente y… puro. Y sería solamente suyo, porque a partir de ese día no lo dejaría marchar nunca.

Harry miraba atentamente a Draco, y al ver la forma en que lo miraba se sonrojó violentamente. Nunca le había gustado que le miraran fijamente como lo estaba haciendo el slytherin!

Pero pronto vio como el rubio se quitaba sus propios boxers y una flamante erección aparecía ante él.

Estaba nervioso, lo reconocía, pero también sabía que el rubio lo lastimaría lo menos posible…

Draco se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, ahora los dos completamente desnudos. Los dos temblaban de anticipación por lo que ocurriría. A los dos les encantaba la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección…

Draco llegó a su boca y le besó tiernamente, para darle apoyo, hasta ciertos ánimos. Después de eso dio tres de sus dedos a Harry para que los chupara, no tenían lubricante (cosa que al slytherin le disgustaba), así que solo quedaba eso…

El gryffindor sonrió mientras lo hacía para mostrar a Draco que estaba bien, que podía seguir…

Y así lo hizo. Dirigió su mano hacia la entrada aún virgen del gryffindor y lentamente introdujo el primer dedo, procurando tener mucho cuidado para no dañarlo. Lo mantuvo ahí, quieto, el rato necesario para que Harry se acostumbrara a él. Al ver que todo estaba bien, lo movió levemente mientras introducía el segundo… y luego el tercero…

No mucho tiempo después Harry ya gemía por los movimientos que hacía Draco con sus dedos dentro de él. Era verdad que al principio había dolido, pero a la vez que se relajaba todo iba pasando y solo quedaba esa pequeña marca de dolor que lo único que hacía era aumentar la sensación de placer que sentía…

Draco, al ver esa escena ante él, no pudo aguantar más, así que retiró los dedos de dentro de su gryffindor (ganándose un gruñido molesto de este) y colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada del león.

.- Relájate tanto como puedas Harry… no te haré daño… lo prometo… - susurraba Draco al oído del chico, haciendo que este simplemente tuviera más ganas de sentirlo dentro de él, y Draco, como leyendo sus pensamientos, lo hizo.

Lentamente primero, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él. Se mantuvieron así un rato hasta que la respiración de Harry se normalizó.

Draco notaba como las estrechas paredes del gryffindor se adherían fuertemente alrededor de su erección, haciendo que aún deseara con más fuerzas empezar el vaivén…

Harry asintió en señal de que ya estaba bien…

Y Draco comenzó.

Primero eran lentas y separadas embestidas, suaves y precavidas. Pero a mesura que el tiempo pasaba y que oía gemir al chico debajo de él empezó más fuerte… y más fuerte…

Harry no paraba de estremecerse, temblar y gemir. Eso… eso no era tan malo como esperaba! Al contrario! Sentía a Draco dentro de sí, entrando y saliendo, tocando a veces un punto en él que le hacía gritar y gemir como un loco. Y su erección estaba atrapada entre los dos cuerpos haciendo que perdiera ya completamente el control…

Se había aferrado a la espalda del rubio fuertemente. Sentía sus cuerpos sudorosos unidos tan profundamente… eran uno, y no se arrepentía de ello.

.- Merlín… eres tan estrecho… - ronroneaba Draco a su oído…

.- Draco… más… sigue… más… - respondía Harry…

Y un montón de incoherencias más.

Draco notaba el aire cargado, falto de aire. Sabía que el momento no estaba lejos, así que profundizó aún más sus embestidas. Cada vez más fuertes y más erráticas… estaba dentro de él… para siempre…

Harry también se sentía completamente al borde de todo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el esperado orgasmo y no creía aguantar mucho más…

Cada vez más cerca…

…

Cuando al fin los dos se vinieron a la vez en un fuerte gemido. Draco dentro de Harry y este entre los dos.

Exhaustos se tumbaron uno junto al otro, abrazados y sin soltarse en ningún momento. Draco aún no había salido de Harry cuando alargó su brazo y cogió las olvidadas capas para cubrir ambos cuerpos con ellas.

Ahora que todo había acabado y que poco a poco desaparecían los temblores por el orgasmo, empezaba a hacer un poco de frío en esa habitación…

De lo único que se arrepentía en ese momento, pensó Draco mientras salía delicadamente del chico, era de que la primera vez de su chico y, bueno, técnicamente su primera vez (consentida) hubiera sido en un sitio como ese…

.- Draco… te amo… - dijo de pronto Harry en un susurro.

.- Yo también te amo… siempre Harry. Siempre tuyo – susurró Draco esperanzado.

.- Siempre tuyo… - respondió este sinceramente.

/ Y así, durmiéndose juntos y abrazados, sin la menor intención de separarse, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy empezaron su eterna vida juntos.

Esa fue la primera vez de tantas otras… /

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Fiiiin! Termineeeeee! oooh! Mi primer intento de lemon!

Lo sé, lo sé… es muy suave (o tal vez no tanto… no se!), pero es así como me gustan! (bueno, por lo menos en el momento de "hacerlo" exactamente! No me gustan demasiado los detalles en esa parte… XP o no? Muajajaja!)

Y es horrible… también. Que queréis? Un best-seller? Es mi primer intento! Sed piadosos con una servidora! A demás, lo pasé tan mal escribiéndolo… pero todo sea para los lectores! Me moría de vergüenza mientras lo hacía… soy demasiado tonta para estas cosas! O demasiado inocente? Que triste es lo mío… ¬¬

A demás, es tan poco probable que algo así ocurra en la realidad que era la única forma que tenía de escribirlo… ¿quién haría el amor con el que había sido su enemigo durante años después de haber estado a punto de suicidarse? ¿Entienden mi problema?

Soy la primera en reconocer este… fallo. Pero quería probar a hacer uno… esta era la historia más indicada para hacerlo de las que tenía entre manos!

A parte… son unos exagerados! Me ha salido un fic de aquellos que yo tanto odiaba… bueno, no era odio… me encantaba leerlos, es más, me apasionaban, pero siempre encontraba que eran muy falsos y exagerados…

Pero a parte de mi dilema interno con este asunto, el resto de la historia fluyó por si sola! La verdad es que me fue extrañamente fácil escribir este one-shot (tenía dos antes de este empezados y terminé más pronto este! Los otros aún no están terminados… ¬¬).

Es bastante larga, no creen? Creo que me pasé uuuun poquitín… XP

Espero que os haya gustado! Y si creen que es demasiado larga para ser de un solo capítulo… decídmelo! Lo separaré en dos o tres partes y listos! (no hay ningún problema!)

¿A qué Ron es un buen amigo? ¿Y Hermione también, verdad?

¿Estoy definitivamente perdida?

¿Puse demasiados detalles y se hizo asquerosamente pesada?

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, me ayudan a mejorar!

((por cierto, extraoficialmente (si es que hay algo oficial en esto), sabéis el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer para no poner mis tontos comentarios en medio de esta historia? La consideré demasiado "seria" para algo así… y menos en ciertas partes… Solo hay algunos al principio, aclaratorios o cuando la cosa aún no era demasiado "seria"…))

Tengo pensada una continuación para este, pero con otra pareja de protagonista… si! Me he animado a escribir otro Ron/Blaise!

Merece la pena que desarrolle mi idea o lo dejo en simples fantasías mías?

(Últimamente me está dando por lo de hacer segundas partes de mis fics… ¿por qué será?)

() La frase marcada es de Nietzsche (filósofo, un poco pesimista el hombre, no creen? XP)

() Ejem… alguien sabe quien es Takehiko Inoue? Pues os cuento, es un dibujante de manga, del cual el más conocido es **Slam Dunk**… (ahora si que creo que sabéis de que hablo!). Pues bien, he cogido ese trocito de uno de sus mangas más recientes, **Real**. Ahí queda!

Gracias a todo aquel que haya leído mi fic y aún más gracias por aquellos que sean muuuy buenitos conmigo y me dejen un comentario! Adoro los reviews! Escribo por ellos! Es más! Vivo por ellos! (exagero un poco… ¬¬)

Nos leemos!

**Byby of Riku Lupin** (si es que no se terminar de otra manera… ¬¬)


	2. Respuesta a los reviews!

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola hola! Bueno, es domingo 11 de septiembre y pensé que ya era hora de publicar las respuestas a los reviews que recibí de este one-shot… Me alegré muchísimo porque mucha gente me dejó reviews! 13 ni más ni menos! (es todo un récord para mi! Siendo de un solo capítulo…)

Hay gente que dice que en fanfiction hay una norma que prohíbe responderlos… yo, como no he recibido ningún mensaje y en ingles soy un desastre (así que no se que dicen las normas) seguiré haciéndolo hasta que (si es cierto que lo hacen) me avisen… XP

Pues, dicho esto, aquí esta mi respuesta!

**Luis Ernesto:** tienes toda la razón! Entre el odio y el amor hay un paso de diferencia! Mi fic tiene un toque de sensualidad? En serio? 00 pues muchas gracias! Me alegra saber eso! Respecto a tu pregunta no se muy bien a que te refieres. Hablas respecto a porque una chica hace un fic de dos chicos juntos o de porque elegí justamente a esos dos? Claro que te voy a responder! Mira, no se si lo has oído nunca pero las chicas somos (muchas veces) estúpidamente románticas (aunque en mi caso es solo cuando a escritos se refiere… XP), y que dos chicos que aparentan odiarse y que son "enemigos" se enamoren y terminen juntos de una forma u otra es muuuuy romántico! XP Respecta a porque una chica escribe sobre dos chicos… No se, pero dio la casualidad de que Harry y Draco lo eran XD! En serio, antes no leía slash ni nada de eso, pero un día estaba leyendo un James/Lily que terminó siendo un Remus/Sirius y me encantó! Empecé a leer historias de estos dos y luego me encontré con esta parejita y… me enamoré de ellos! Si te fijas bien la mayoría de autores de historias slash somos chicas… seguramente porque para un chico no sea tan fácil ya que implica a gente de su propio sexo… no se, solo lo supongo. Sucedió así y nunca me he cuestionado porque lo hago, simplemente me gusta escribir historias y estos dos personajes creo que hacen una muy linda pareja! Siento no tener un gran motivo… (eso si, ayuda a que no sea una homofóbica perdida…). Bueno, habiendo respondido a tu pregunta (si no has entendido algo dímelo!), me despido! Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra de que te gustara la historia! Saludos desde Catalunya! XP! (por cierto, sabes que tienes nombre de personaje de telenovela? XP! Me hizo gracia… pero no me río de ti eh! No te ofendas!)

**Elian:** hola hola! Bueno… en mis fics estos dos siempre acaban bien! XP Me alegra de que este fic te gustara! Gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos! Suerte!

**Iserith:** noooo! No lo hice en clase! Por dios! Luego si que hubiera pasado vergüenza! Jajaja! Me encanto tu review! Muchas gracias por mandármelo! Y me alegra muchísimo de que te gustara el lemon… ciertamente era mi primero y no sabia muy bien como hacerlo o enfocarlo! Si que es un poco surrealista si… XP! Definitivamente haré la continuación con Ron y Blaise, pero aún ni lo he empezado y puede tardar siglos… lo publicaré como otro fic, pero tranquila! Te avisaré, ok? Bueno, si no quieres me lo dices… XP! Por cierto… que quiere decir bkn? (es que no lo se y me quedé con la duda…) Me alegra de que estés abriendo horizontes porque Ron y Blaise hacen una muy linda parejita! (aunque hay gente que cree que Blaise es una chica… como es un personaje que no se define en las novelas cada quien hace lo que quiere con él… XP!). Bueno, gracias otra vez por tu review! Suerte!

**isobo:** jajaja! Si? Los hago lindos? Me alegra saber eso! Si que lo haré, pero vete tu a saber cuando lo terminaré… XP! Aunque tengo pensado otro Ron/Blaise también… (así que aún tengo dos historias de este par como protagonistas! Siii!) Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

**manini:** aaah! Muchas muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te gustara (aún el hecho de que Draco lo hiciera después de intentar suicidarse…) Adicta a mis fics? Por dios! Harás que me sonroje! XP! Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te gusten tanto mis fics! Los hago tan bien como puedo… : ) Mil gracias por tu review y supongo que ya nos iremos viendo! (en otros fics! XP)

**As Black:** Gracias! Me alegra saber que no te dieras ni cuenta! XP! Me alegra saber de que te gustara el final de la historia y de que no se te hiciera cursi… pero sobretodo me alegra de que opines que no había dialogos estúpidos! Es que siempre que escribo conversaciones no terminan de gustarme nunca… Gracias por tu review! Suerte!

**Pansy-Morsmordre:** vaya! Pues muchas gracias! Bueno, gilipollas es un insulto bastante fuerte que le haces a alguien que, evidentemente, no te cae bien… es como decirle estúpido pero más bruto, entiendes? Es un poco difícil definir un insulto… XP! Espero haber resuelto tu duda! Si no escribeme que intentaré explicartelo mejor… Gracias por tu review! Me alegra de que te gustara mi fic! Dew!

**SouYu Jumonji:** dejé a Harry como un idiota? Vaya! No era mi intención! XP! Supongo que se reflejó mi frustración al ver que aún no estaban juntos… XP! Si que es forzado (pero me moría de ganas de intentar ya mi primer lemon… XP), pero respecto a lo del miedo tengo una explicación. Draco fue violado, cierto, pero con Harry toma la parte activa del "asunto" así que no es exactamente lo mismo. Draco simplemente se preocupa de que Harry no sienta lo mismo que sintió él… no se si me entiendes… (soy muy mala explicando cosas… XD). Me alegra de que te gustara el fic a pesar de eso! Gracias por tu review! (por cierto! Me encantan tus historias! XP)

**Nakuru-san: **ah! Muchísimas gracias! Tu review me animó muchísimo! Me alegra de que te gustara tanto mi fic! En serio! Y también el lemon, claro XP! Haré el Ron/Blaise, pero puede que tarde muuucho tiempo… lo siento ;; Gracias otra vez por tu review! Nos vemos! Suerte!

**MAR MALFOY:** a mi también me encanta esa pareja! Lo haré lo haré, pero el cuando ya está por ver… (Ala! Rima y todo!) Me alegra muchísimo que este fic también te gustara y sobretodo que me dejaras un review! Jajaja! Si le di un toque diferente… quiero probar todo tipo de historias! Jajaja! Aunque eso si, siempre serán románticas y terminarán bien… (o eso espero, no quiero volverme una escritora de fics con finales tristes… nooo!). Gracias por todo! Nos leemos!

**Amidala Granger:** hola chica! Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te gustara esta historia! Una cosa, sabes que te pedí la dirección de tu fic? Pues fanfiction debe tener algún filtro o algo así, pero en los mensajes no se puede ver las direcciones… pero lo buscaré por tu nick y listos… aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo… pero tengo tantas ganas de saber como sigue que pronto verás un nuevo comentario mío! XP!

**Mariana8:** gracias por tu review! Me alegra de que te gustara la historia y también su "largaría"… XP! Haré la continuación, pero aún no se cuando ni como irá… XP! Espero que también te guste! Dew!

**mauleta:** fuiste mi primer review! Gracias gracias! Toy Story! Reconocí la frase! XP! (_hay un amigo en ti…_) Vale, basta… A lo que ibamos… Vaya! Muchas gracias por tu review! Ídolo? No es para tanto… XP! Lo de autodidacta a mi también me encantó! No se de donde salió pero mira… a mucha gente le hizo gracia! Bua… en las vacaciones a mi me ocurre la mismo… aunque ya terminan! (noooo!) Muajajaja! Fui mala eh! Con lo de que se suicidaba… muajajaja! A veces me sale la vena dramática y no la controlo demasiado… Si que me gusta Severus y Sirius juntos (son un amor los dos) (si, llámalos por su nombre por dios! Jajajajaja!) pero adoro a Remus y Sirius juntos… sobretodo en época de los merodeadores. Simplemente es que me gustan las dos parejas por igual… bueno, las tres, todo queda en Remus/Sirius, Remus/ Severus, Severus/Sirius… me gustan las tres porque cada una es distinta a la otra y tienen muchas variaciones… XP! Bueno, me tranquilicé al saber que no era tan tonta como pensaba al tener vergüenza por escribir el lemon… jeje! Haré el RonBlaise, pero eso si, puede tardar años en ser publicado… jajaja! Gracias otra vez por tu review! Me reí muchísimo leyéndolo y me a animado un montón! Nos leemos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews! Uufff… me costó lo mío responder a todos eh!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic, pero sobretodo gracias a vosotros que me habéis dejado un review como muestra… Me alegré un montón al ver tantos en un solo chap… snif snif!

Y me despido ya que tengo que seguir escribiendo mis otras historias… jajaja!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
